Conventional process control systems generally include basic components for sensing, measuring, evaluating, and adjusting or otherwise controlling a variety of process variables. Additionally, common systems include components that provide means for communicating information about process control variables between sensing, measuring, or adjusting components and evaluation components. One such system for communicating information is a two-wire system that creates a loop that physically connects a sensing, measuring, evaluating, or adjusting device to a controller.
Sensing, measuring, evaluating, and/or adjusting devices in industrial production environments are generally referred to as field devices. Field devices commonly sense or monitor one or more process control variables such as temperature, pressure, or rate of fluid flow, among others. Many of these field devices can communicate information about the sensed or monitored variable to a process controller by regulating electrical current on the two-wire system. The controller in this type of environment can sense the electrical current, such as by using a current sense resistor, and translate the sensed magnitude of the current, as well as any sensed change of the current, into information about the sensed or monitored control variable. Many common field devices can receive information from the controller and effect changes or adjustments to the sensed or monitored control.
Two methods of communicating information using a multi-wire loop system include analog signaling methods, such as communicating information via an analog current signal, and digital signaling methods that can communicate information as a frequency shift keyed carrier signal which can be superimposed on, and coexist with, an analog signaling method on the multi-wire loop. One digital signaling method is the Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (“HART”) communications protocol from the HART®. Communication Foundation. As referred to herein, HART refers to any past or present version of the HART protocol, including Wireless HART, variants of such versions, as well as any future version that may be created so long as those future versions are compatible or can be modified to be compatible with the systems and methods disclosed herein.